As a technology of manufacturing a three-dimensional object, there is known a deposition shaping technology of manufacturing a three-dimensional object by irradiating a metallic powder material with a light beam. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a method in which a powder layer formed of a metallic powder material is irradiated with a light beam so that a sintered layer is formed and this process is repeated so that a plurality of sintered layers are integrally deposited to thereby form a three-dimensional object. Further, Patent Literature 2 discloses a device which includes a separable conical nozzle having a center opening used to output a laser beam and powdered metal. Here, a work is irradiated with a laser as a processing target to form a thin liquefied metal reserved part and powdered metal is supplied to that position to form padding.